Echo Of Life
by Charleigh96
Summary: So He stopped. M to be safe


It started when you were little, didn't it? Little challenges. Your mother would say, "if you don't tidy your room, i'll take away your toys. For a while, that worked. But then one day you called her bluff. You answered her. "I can live without toys, and of course, she didn't take them away. She made the mistake of changing the threat without action. You noticed that, didn't you? By challenging someone, you called their bluff, and they backed down. Anyone who threatened you were greeted by the magic words.

"I Dare You"

People were scared of you. You liked that, didn't you? Knowing that they would do as you asked simply because it was _you_ who asked. You had power, and you liked it. You liked being able to depend on someone.

Then the war began, and then you realised that dependance wasn't enough any more.

You wanted...

_Ownership._

That was when you found her. The girl with the fair hair. She resisted. You liked that. You liked the challenge. You never owned her, though, did you? Her eyes told you everything. She needed ownership as well. She felt the pain of loss, as you did. Her heart mimicked the bleeding and sorrow that yours did, and that hit too close to home, didn't it?

The thought of someone _Like You,_ who was going through the same things that you were, and who felt how you felt, it put you on edge. It somehow meant that you were no longer _you_, just one of the many broken war people.

She _understood you._

You didn't want that. You wanted to suffer like no-one ellse had, so when people asked, they would look up to you, and think, if he got through it, then why am I faiing to?

You wanted to be The matyr, and that was why she had to go, wasn't it?

That was why you killed her, because she suffered the same as you, but she was able to smile, and laugh, and she was _coping._

You Weren't.

You lost the ability to smile long ago, didn't you? But she still could.

_And that's why you killed her._

_**You killed her, and that's why you stopped.**_

You stopped because you realised. You realised that you had nothing to live for. There was no happiness, no joy, no love in the world. You realised that they never existed in the first place. You realised that she gave you the image of love.

You realised that if you had stopped, why should everyone else carry on?

So, you started taking people.

The red-haired girl was the first.

She found you. She wanted to fix you. She thought she could bring you back. She thought you were broken. In a way, you are.

But.

But, in those few seconds before she died, as she watched her blood run across the concrete floor, as she tasted the iron tang on her teeth, as she felt curse after curse hit her, she reslised.

She realised that you weren't broken, everyone else was.

With her last breath, she realised that she had been broken.

She realised that you had fixed her.

So she stopped.

Only for a second, but she stopped. Just like you. Then she died.

With her last thought, _she thanked you._

You knew she realised. You knew she knew.

And that thought could've brought you back, but the sight of her broken body, covered in cuts and briuses, and the sight of her blood on your hands soon stopped that.

There was a green-eyed boy. He came next.

You hated him. You hated the way he could never bring himself to hate anyone. He was too happy, he was too selfless.

You could fix that.

He soon saw the world.

He'd come looking for you after you killed the red-haired girl.

He'd wanted you locked up. He'd thought you were broken too.

But he tried to fix you.

For the first time in your life, you shared something. You shared a thought. You turned to him. You said:

"Think. Really think. When you get happy, or angry, or depressed, what do you actually _feel?_ Let me tell you, You feel _nothing. _ Let me tell you why. Because, when you get happy, or angry, or sad, You don't. You think you do because of some chemicals. Chemicals whizzing around your brain, Potter. They tell you to act happy, so you do. This isn't Life, Potter, It's just an Echo."

And then you watched.

You watched his eyes.

You saw the world through his eyes, just for a moment. You saw the world once again, full of colour, full of life. And then you saw as realisation dawned on the green-eyed boy, and you saw the world turn grey.

It all faded to grey.

You knew he understood.

And you saw...

_potential._

You knew that both of you, working together, could turn the human world upside down.

So Did He.

You offered him (and yourself) a ticket back to the coloured world.

And he said...

_no._

He denied you the right to live.

And you watched once again, as your world crumbled to the ground.

You watched as he looked around, and you saw him pick up a knife.

You thought he was going to attack you.

_But he didn't._

He smiled at you, and he slit his own throat.

And you watched as the lifeless body hit the floor.

You watched as the blood spread across the concrete, as the red-haired girls had done.

And for a split second, you saw in colour again.

For a split second, you found love.

_But then you blinked._

And once more, everything was grey.

And you couldn't face it any longer.

You saw the blood.

You saw the Knife.

You picked it up,

_and the echo of life was gone._

A/N- Yay! All done. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, but i've had a couple of weeks full of mock exams,and i've been weighed down with studying.

What do you think?

I think i'm messed up!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
